


The Beginning of the First and Last

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Buddies, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Missionary Position, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: MC remembers Klaus' promise of being her first and last better than he does apparently. She grows impatient and decides to force him to make good on his promise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea there was such an audience for this, and it makes me super happy! Klaus was my first in the game and I am still head over heels for him! I wanted to start my Klaus fics off with their first time and how I saw him handling it. I like the idea of Klaus being the domineering sex master, but he loves the MC a lot and would ease her into that first - no doubt in my mind about it!

It had been a few weeks since the incident with Azusa and things were finally starting to clear up. Klaus and I were officially a couple and everyone seemed to approve which didn’t matter but was nice to see. Klaus was still tough as ever as my buddy but doting and patient as my boyfriend. 

My mind often flits back to the day Klaus and I cleared everything up and he insisted he would be my first and last for everything. At the time I was so taken aback by his boldness I ended up playing dumb - but I knew what he meant and it excited the hell out of me; however, even though we have shared many a kiss - Klaus has been holding himself back from me and it’s driving me to the point of madness. Lately, when our makeout sessions get too intense - he just excuses himself and leaves, leaving me breathless in his wake. I’ve decided to put an end - or more accurately a beginning (hopefully) to this. 

With Amelia’s help and a Shikigami, I make my way to Klaus’ dorm in the night. It’s after lights out but thankfully you can get to Klaus’ room without having to pass through the front doors. I managed to sneak around the back and spotted his window. Thankfully he is on the ground floor and away from most of the other dorms so no one would hear me when I knocked.

As I am about to knock, I realize for the first time that I am nervous. I have been so high on adrenaline and excitement that I haven’t given my nerves any attention, but now that I am here - I feel it. Before it can take over, I brazenly decide to remove everything but my undergarments and cloak. Feeling the cloak graze against my naked skin is exactly what I needed to dismiss my fears and resume my excitement.

I gather a handful of tiny stones and toss them gently at his window. They tap against the window faintly but loud enough to get a reaction out of Klaus. Just as he opens the window, I step with my back against the building and concealed by my cloak and the darkness, he doesn’t see me. Just as he is closing the window, I toss my clothes into his room right before it shuts.

I hear Klaus gasp and the window immediately shoots open. I step out from the shadows and flash a smile at Klaus. His confusion is immediately gone and I watch his eyes as they move south appraising my appearance. The playful look in his eyes is replaced with one of deep desire. 

“Get over here.” He orders firmly and I step up to the window. He sticks his entire torso out of the frame and wraps his arms around me firmly but gently pulling me inside. He sets me down on his bed and then turns to close the window and draw the curtains. As he turns back to me I see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows hard. We stare at each other and with every passing second, I feel my body start to tremble harder with excitement. 

“I’m tired of waiting for you Klaus.” I informed him as I gripped the sheets beneath me. 

“Waiting?” He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at me. I nod and reach up to pull the strings of my cloak.

“First and last right?” I asked bluntly. He took a deeper breath than usual and looked away for a moment before reaching out and stopping my hands.

“Let me.” He insisted as he pulled the strings on my cloak causing it to fall off my shoulders. My heart was racing. I strategically chose these underwear but I was suddenly feeling self conscious. I looked down and to the side as I felt his eyes taking in every inch of me. He took a step toward me and grazed the underside of my chin. I looked up at him as I pulled him in by his waist. While still looking up at him, I reached for his belt and unfastened it with shaky fingers.  He continued caressing my chin and cheek slowly while observing my actions with a tender gaze. 

Once his belt was off, he yanked off the shirt he was wearing over his head in one fell swoop. I took in his physique like I was trying to burn it into my memory. I had seen him with an open shirt before and had definitely felt his chest more than once, but seeing it so close in all its glory was overwhelming. I leaned forward and began kissing his stomach, lightly dragging my tongue along the contours of his abs. His skin was soft and smelled like fresh laundry. He unclipped and removed my bra faster than even I could and I felt myself getting carried away when he tugged me back gently by my ponytails. 

“Finish undressing me.” He ordered again and I nodded. Klaus hated when I would jump from task to task and it appeared it would be no different in the bedroom. I unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down. Before I had a chance to get my eyeful, Klaus stepped back and out of them on his own before diving towards me on the bed. 

He buried his face in the crook of my neck and began sucking and licking ravenously. I wrapped my arms around his back and with one hand, I twirled his soft golden locks with my fingers, and the other I rubbed between his brawny shoulder blades. Unconsciously I wrapped my legs around him, willing him to take me then and there. He peeled himself back from me and lifted himself onto his hands. His lips were already puffy and I’m sure I would be needing my cloak to hide the marks he left for at least a week. 

“Your eagerness will always be your downfall.” He informed me as he wiped the hair from my forehead that was already starting to sweat. “For at least the first couple times, I want you to follow my lead  and do as I say - that way we can maximize the pleasure for both of us.” His fingers trailed from my forehead to my lips and he traced their outline. “Nod if you understand.” 

I nodded gently before sticking the tip of my tongue out to lick his finger. His eyes widened ever so slightly but then he slowly pushed his finger all the way into my mouth. I began sucking on it the same way he had sucked on my neck. He lowered his lips to my chest and began kissing and sucking the top of my breasts. I carried on sucking his finger until my moans betrayed me and it just became too overwhelming. 

“Klaus…” I whispered pleadingly. I didn’t know exactly what I was asking for or expecting but I knew he would have the answer. Klaus looked up at me and smiled a surprisingly gentle smile.

“Well for the first time, I guess this is to be expected.” He sighed and flashed me a cheeky grin as he began kissing his way down my stomach. 

“What is?” I asked suddenly concerned.

“Well I have my suspicions and need to confirm but…” He trailed off as he reached my waist. He ran the flat of his palm over my pelvis before slowly bringing it down between my thighs. He let out a soft chuckle and then gently pushed my underwear aside. Paralyzed with both fear and arousal I watched as he slipped a finger underneath my underwear and inside of me. I sucked in so much air I started coughing. Klaus broke into a full on laugh and comforted me with his free hand. When my coughing slowed, he gazed at me with a smug expression.

“I have confirmed my suspicions. You are more than ready for me.” He stated so bluntly it set my face on fire. I didn’t know how to respond so I just looked up at the ceiling. “Hey, eyes back on me.” Klaus ordered sternly. I slowly brought my gaze back down to him and with the same smug expression, he began pulling my underwear down my legs. When they were off, he gently dropped them to floor and brought his hand back up my leg. The closer he got to the top the more my nerves started coming back.

“Klaus, I’m nervous.” I admitted bashfully.

“Stop being nervous.” He said in the same annoyingly unhelpful way he says things to me sometimes.

“I’m serious. I don’t know what to do and I don’t think I will be any good at this.” I had never been so open both literally and metaphorically in my whole life but I felt like if there was ever a time for honesty- it was now. Klaus scooched up closer to me until his face was right over mine. He was gazing so deeply into my eyes that I felt like he could see everything I was thinking and feeling. 

“I have told you in the past to have more confidence in yourself and yet you still don’t listen to me. I told you to follow my lead. You’re a fast learner and I know you won’t disappoint me. This is like any other challenge we have faced so far so just focus and listen to your instincts. If anything happens that either of us don’t like - we will tell the other and course correct, got it?” Klaus could never escape his need to teach but it was comforting me now like never before.

“Okay.” I nodded firmly before reaching up for the back of his head and bringing his lips to mine. The kiss I gave him was passionate and pleading while the kiss he gave me in return both soothed and excited me. He leaned back and removed the last of his clothing allowing me the chance to view him unabashedly in all his glory. As my eyes trailed down his body and focused solely on his arousal, I felt them nearly bug out of my head. My initial thought was that there was no way I had room in my body for him. He smiled and rolled his eyes at my obvious trepidation. He lay back down on top of me aligning his body with mine. 

“Stop worrying. You know I would never hurt you.” He whispered in my ear before kissing me over my eyelids. I didn’t respond verbally but I gave him a smile that I prayed conveyed my trust in him. He continued showering me with kisses until I turned my head finding his lips with my own and opening my mouth to invite him in. 

A the kisses grew more intense I began unconsciously shifting beneath him resulting in me spreading my legs on either side of him. As the sensation of our bodies touching in so many places at once began to overwhelm me, I began raising my hips in an attempt to encourage him to enter me. As always he caught my hint and raised his head up to look at me. 

“I’m ready.” I tried to tell him confidently but it came out in a trembling whisper. The arms I had wrapped around him squeezed his back. Klaus nodded and began shifting. I watched as much as I could before his broad shoulders overtook my vision. He slowly entered me checking in with me along the way. After what felt like an hour - he had finally fully submerged himself deep within me.  

“Does it hurt?” He asked in a gentle yet restrained voice. 

“No.” I answered him honestly trying not to move too much. A look passed over his face like he was about to challenge me so before he could I continued. “It just feels uncomfortable and unfamiliar.” 

Klaus seemed reassured by my response and leaned over seeking my lips once more. He hadn’t started to move his lower half yet. Losing myself in his kiss again happened immediately and I was completely distracted so any discomfort I was feeling faded away. As the kisses got deeper and I felt myself nipping at his lower lip, I heard him speak.

“I’m going to start to move now.” He informed me in a soft murmur. I waited in anticipation until I felt him stir inside of me. His movements were slow and steady. The discomfort lessened with each roll of his hips. He was gazing directly at me gauging my reaction. I was gazing right back and felt a slow smile creep across my face.

“It feels very good.” I managed to mumble while feeling every inch of him within me. 

“Happy to hear it. I want you to feel good.” He gave me a lopsided grin before lowering himself back onto my torso and burying his face in my neck. As the intensity of his kisses grew, so did the speed of his thrusts. Eventually I found myself wrapping both of my legs around him, welcoming him even deeper into me somehow. I heard a soft grunt escape his lips and my confidence grew. All of my nerves melted into the background and I let the pleasure he was giving me take control. I tilted his chin up and hungrily nipped at his lips. Klaus responded to my enthusiasm by reaching a hand below and pressing my clitoris. I cried out before I could stop myself by covering my mouth with both hands. Klaus paused all movements before bursting into laughter.

“Keep quiet or someone will come investigating!” He pleaded with me in an amused voice.

“Maybe you should warn me next time!” I hissed back at him in a full body blush. He snickered at my reaction.

“I told you I was going to make you feel good! You’ve never listened to detailed explanations before, why would I try one now?!” He hissed back incredulously. I had to giggle. It was true, he got me there. “Now shut up and let me continue doing with you what I please.” His words were cold but his voice and gaze were warm and full of love. 

“Yes sir.” I responded teasingly but his eyes burned with deep desire at my words. 

“We’ll be using that in the future for sure.” He promised me eliciting another quiet giggle from me. He lay back on top of me and started his hips up again warming me up both inside and out. I felt his hand reach back down and mentally prepared for the electricity I was about to feel again at the mercy of his finger tips. 

Immediately my entire body responded but I managed to turn the shouts that wanted to escape me into tiny whispers of his name. He synced up the rhythm of his hips and fingers and I felt a swelling within my abdomen. I was no stranger to this as I had a healthy sexual relationship with myself but what was happening inside of me as a direct result of Klaus was building like something I had never experienced before. As I welcomed the onslaught of pleasure he was bringing me, I dug my fingernails hard into his back.

“I’m so close. Keep going...” I managed to plead with him. 

“Wait for me.” He instructed me but in his own pleading voice. I didn’t know how or why he thought that was possible but I tried to hold back my orgasm as long as possible by focusing on the things around me. Unfortunately Klaus took up so much of my vision that I ended up focusing on his strong shoulders,  sharp jaw, and soft blonde curls which did nothing to hold me back.

“Klaus I can’t…” I began but was cut off by the series of moans that escaped his lips. Suddenly I felt his heat blossom inside of me I leaned back and surrendered my whole body to him. He pulled me tighter to him with every tremor we both experienced. I bit down on his shoulder as the bucking of my hips became too much. 

As we finished guiding each other through our respective orgasms, I began shaking with laughter. Klaus looked up at me suspiciously.

“Are you okay?” He asked in a slightly worried voice. I managed a nod while still giggling. We were still very much entwined. After a few seconds Klaus began laughing too but before we could really let loose, Klaus shushed us both back to reality. “We’ll get caught if we don’t smarten up!” 

I managed to put a lid on my laughter and hugged Klaus as tight as I could. I soothingly ran his fingers through my hair.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” He commanded me but with nothing but genuine curiosity in his voice.

“I was thinking about how I had to stand outside naked practically begging you for this.” I felt the giggles starting up again.

“I’m glad you find it funny because I certainly do not.” He looked at me with a very serious expression on his face. “And now that we have embarked on a new level of our relationship - you better believe I will come up with a creative way to punish you for it.” 

“Will it make you more mad if I tell you I’m looking forward to it?” I asked teasingly. 

“Maybe...or maybe it will change my mind knowing how bad you want it.” His tone was suddenly husky and lost all the edge it had to it seconds before. My eyes nearly bugged out of my skull for the second time tonight and while I was trying to come up with a response, Klaus burst into laughter again. “Now, now - enjoy the short window of time you have while I will still be going easy on you. Let’s get ready for bed as there is no way I’m letting you go out there alone again. Not that you’d even get very far on these trembling legs...”    
  
Klaus sat up and made his way to his dresser where he threw me a shirt and a pair of his boxers to sleep in and suddenly all of his kind words and actions overwhelmed me to the point of tears. As I stifled a sob, Klaus looked over at me and when he saw the tears in my eyes he was at my side in a heartbeat wrapping me in a tight embrace.

“What’s wrong?!” He asked in a panicked whisper.

“Nothing is wrong. I’m just really happy...I’m really happy that you’re going to be my first and last everything forever.” I choked out as the hot tears streamed down my face. Klaus let out a deep sigh.

  
“What am I going to do with such a big baby for the rest of my life?” He murmured in that special tone of voice he reserves just for me when he is saying something cold but because it is him it is actually filled with love. I looked up at him and planted a kiss on his cheek. He gently laid us both back onto the bed and rubbed my arm until I fell asleep in both of his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Have you played Wizardress Heart? Who did you play?!


End file.
